When I Pour Out My Heart Shikaino one shot
by NarutoBaka
Summary: Ino yamanaka is heartbroken. Her antidote is taken Oops.


Hello, my name is **Ino Yamanaka **I haven't told anyone about my secret crush. No one at all. Only my best friends _**Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga,**_and **_Tenten._**

Their boyfriends don't even know, I don't really like my boyfriend. His name is **_Sai_****. **Sure he's sweet and will buy me whatever I want, but I want a boyfriend who argues with me every now and then.

What's the point of a relationship if there's no arguments? I mean yeah, I did love him, but ever since he became too nice, the spark kinda faded.

The bad thing is, my crush has a girlfriend already. Hey, come here. Come closer, I'll tell who my crush is.. **_Shikamaru Nara _**but his girlfriend is kinda mean towards me. Even if all eight of us are hanging out, she just cuts me off when I'm talking. Her name is **_Temari._**

I know he loves her. I can't split them apart. I'll be a bad friend if I did. I don't want to ruin there relationship for my selfish desires. So... I'm not butting in. They'll be happily married once they get old enough. maybe in three years...

And if I never break up with Sai.. we'll be 'happily' married... If that's fate, then it's fate.

{Ino's laptop diary}

Once my life is done, I'll still be the wife of Sai. Why be his wife, if I'm not happy? It's no point.

If I ever break up with him, what will I do? Will I find love once more?

Ever since Shikamaru and Temari got together, I've been depressed.

It's nothing sad or anything, it's just really really disappointing when you see your crush get a girlfriend.

I mean yeah, I got a boyfriend first, but I highly doubt he ever liked me back! so why bother with someone who doesn't like me back?

Sai loves me, {I hope} and I guess I'll love him back. I'll love him for the time he wants me to. Once he doesn't want me to anymore I'll find love elsewhere then.

Recently; Sakura and I have been talking, she said I should have confessed to Shikamaru when we were twelve. We were kids? We were preteens for the love of Kami! We couldn't date anyways.

Hey maybe I could date... Kiba? No Kiba has dog breath. Chouji? No, he eats to much. He'll get me fat! I don't want to be can make someone else fat. ):C

How about...Lee? Great... my only choices are: Fatso, Dogbreath and Bushybrows. Real mature Ino, I gave them all nicknames! That's like one step into a relationship for girls.. ew!

Well, I guess I should start looking. Just in case Sai wants to break up. If so, I'll have backup. So I won't be 'heartbroken' for long. I hope I find someone that will love me.. and not buy me everything I fricking want! I can do that already.

**{End of Ino's diaries}**

I got a status update notification? Shikamaru's status thing is 'single'. What the hell? What happened?! Why did they break up? Poor Temari...

_**Dingdong. **_

Meh, I don't want to answer the door. But the door bell keeps ringing. I let out a growl and look out the window. Why are the Sabaku siblings' car by my house? Huh...

I go downstairs and open the door. "Um hi?" I say unsure "You little prick!" Temari screams "Huh? Why am I a prick?" I ask "Because! You made Shikamaru break up with me!"

"What!? No I didn't! I was upstairs! Without my phone! I didn't send him a text saying 'Hey break up with Temari to date me'! You must be imagining things." I defend myself

"No! He somehow developed feelings for you! You fucking-" SLAM Hmph! coming to my house just to curse at me? How rude. I lock the door. I stomp upstairs and jump on my bed screaming curses at Temari in my pillow.

I look at the picture of Me, Shikamaru and Chouji, and growl. Stupid Shikamaru... I wish I had never met him!

*Ding ding ding ding ding ding ding*

One text from Temari, One text from Gaara, One text from Kankuro, One text from Shikamaru, One text from Sakura, One text from Hinata, and One text from Tenten.

I hit the open button on The Sabaku siblings' texts.

*How dare you slam the door in my face?!* DELETE. *What you did was wrong.* FUCKING DELETE  
*Why you gotta be so mean?* THE FUCK! DELETE!

I open the text from Jerkamaru. Ha! got a bad nickname for him. Jerkamaru. haha makes me laugh.

*If they come to your house, ignore them.* I roll my eyes and hit reply *What the fuck did you think I was gonna do? Kick Temari's fat ass to the moon and fucking back? Hell yes. You're such a jerk. My new nickname for you is Jerkamaru.* I hit send.

I open Hinata's *Ino-chan, Shikamaru didn't mean to blurt out that he had developed feelings for you to Temari.. He couldn't get ahold of you so he told us.* I huff,

Sakura's *Pig, don't get mad at Shikamaru if Temari comes to your house with her stupid brothers.* Ha too late forehead.

Tenten's *Ino, KICK TEMARI'S ASS! I mean Temari said she hated you, but I told her off for you.* I whine and pick up my laptop, going into my music room. I sit at the Piano bench and start to play 'Sadness and Sorrow'

After I was done playing that I put my laptop on my lap and started to write in my online diary.

{Ino's laptop diary}

Title: I hate you.

I loved him. He broke me. Once I heard what happened, I felt bad. It's my fault. He hates me.

When we were young, I never had these feelings. But once you got a girl, I heard my heart shatter.

All those GF and BF selfies that you posted on facebook, They really hurt. I know I have a BF, but I never took any pictures.

As much as he wanted me to agree, I denied. I was afraid.

I always denied... And today, had very heartbreaking events. You broke up with her. I got yelled at. I yelled at you. I hate you.

When we were thirteen, you held my heart. We're sixteen now, and you still hold it. I hate you.

All those lies you've told me,  
and all those hurtful words.  
I'm like a sister. Just a sister. Only a sister. Towards you.

I wanted to be more then unrelated siblings. I wanted to be with you. And only with you.

{End of Ino's Diaries}

I sigh and close my laptop I don't want to see him. Never again. I pick up my laptop and walk away.

When I get upstairs, I get another text. From Jerkamaru. *Meet me in the training grounds.* I shake my head *No way.* Ding *Pleaseee?* Really? Begging? *Nope.* *Pretty please?* *No.* *Troublesome. You're even more troublesome then Temari.* I gasped *Am not! I am not like that bitch of a girl!* *Then stop acting like it and get your butt over here.* I smile, I want arguments like these.

I get another text. From.. Sai? *Hey. Wanna go out tonight?* I sigh *Um... actually.. No.. Sai, you're too nice. You get me whatever I wish, and I can do that already. Sorry Sai, but it's over. Oh also, maybe you can date Temari? She just got dumped. She'll need a sweetheart like you. I still love you like a brother, but not boyfriend wise.* I didn't get another text after that.

Sorry Sai.. I broke your heart...

I get up and walk downstairs to my door and head towards the training grounds.

When I got there. Shikamaru was sleeping, I roll my eyes and kick him "Ow!" he groans "Stop sleeping you lazy ass!" I growl, He looks at me and trips me, so I fall on top of him. "Lemme go." I say trying to get out of his grip

"What's in it for me?" He whispers in my ear "What do you mean?" I ask. He doesn't reply instead starts to kiss my cheek, down to my neck. "Stop that..." I moan "No." He mumbles and turns my chin towards him, gently pressing his lips on mine.

I kiss him back, blush creeping onto my face. It was a slow gentle kiss but soon turned to a hot heated kiss. Shikamaru was on top of me, and I was under him. His hands on my waist and my arms around his neck, and my legs were wrapped around his waist.

We pull away minutes later and I blush "So this is how we get over breakups huh?" I breath "Yeah I guess.." He whispers. I smile, "Um... I have to go Shika.." I say and he lets me go, but he grabs my wrist and pulls me down for one last kiss.

Once I got home I ran start to my laptop.

{Ino's Laptop diary}

Title: I love you.

You kissed me! I love you! You cured my broken heart and found me new love! I love you! You're my one and only love.

And I love you so much. Although we weren't together for three months... but I have a feeling.. that we'll be together longer.

When I expressed my feelings in the last diary, my dear diary, I had a broken heart.

For, now, I have a cured heart. And my antidote was **_Shikamaru Nara._**

Now I, Ino Yamanaka, Daughter of Inochi Yamanaka, Love, Shikamaru Nara Son of Shikaku, and Yoshino Nara,

And this, is... 'When I pour out my heart'

**You do like it? Wait, I'm talking to no one because no one likes this! Hmph.**

**Probably the most youngest girl on this,**

**CherryTsumeChan.**


End file.
